I am Pregnant
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: What happens when Nina gives birth to a baby girl then the day after she brings her home the baby is kidnapped by someone from her past will Nina give him what he wants and get her baby girl back alive or will the next time Fabian and Nina see their baby girl be at her funeral.


Pregnant

Nina (POV)

I am 15 and I am pregnant.

If you're wondering how this happened then I will tell you.

It was last New Year's Eve and we had a big party and me and Fabian had a few drinks and we got a bit drunk because Jerome had spiked the punch and when me and Fabian got back to my new room in the attic me and Fabian started touching each other and kissing intensively and then Fabian started taking my clothes off and we were both too drunk to stop our selves so then after 2 weeks I found I was pregnant and now everyone in Anubis house knows and I am nine months pregnant and the baby is due in two weeks and me and my boyfriend Fabian have decided to call our little girl Rosalina Anne Rutter.

We have got everything ready for her arrival and everyone in Anubis house is excited even Jerome.

Fabian (POV)

I can't believe that in two weeks we will have a little baby girl but today me and Nina are going to tell Nina`s gran and my mum and dad about the baby so we are both really nervous.

Nina (POV)

Me and Fabian had just told my gran about the baby and she was so happy and excited but now we have to tell Fabian`s mum and dad.

Fabian (POV)

Me and Nina had just told my mum and dad the baby and my mum was so excited about it and she was really happy for us but Fabian`s dad was less excited but he was happy for us.

Amber (POV)

Oh my god I can't believe it Nina is less than a week away from giving birth to a little baby girl .

Nina (POV)

In three days I am due to give birth to a baby girl and me and all the other girls from Anubis house were going to go out for a meal but I don't feel very well so I stayed home and decided to watch a film instead but then I felt something trickle down my leg and I knew that my water had broken and I had gone into labour so I called for Trudy and I told her so she called an ambulance and I was taken to hospital and then about 4 hours later I was back at Anubis house with my beautiful baby girl Rosalina Anne Rutter and she had my dark green eyes and Fabian`s nose because she had only been born a few hours ago I took her up to her cot for a nap.

The next morning Fabian and Amber were watching TV and Fabian remembered that it was time to get Nina up and feed Rosalina

Fabian (POV)

Amber can you go get Rosalina`s bottle from the kitchen while I get Nina up and bring Rosalina down, the bottle`s on the side.

Amber (POV)

I was getting Rosalina`s bottle from the side when I heard Fabian and Nina scream and then they ran down the stairs frantically and showed me a note saying I have your child now if you want to see her alive again your precious girlfriend will meet me at the Macy Estate and do what she should have last time we met and come alone or you will never see your precious baby girl ever again.

No one`s (POV)

Okay guys we need to think of a way to get Rosalina back safely without actually giving Aiden what he whats.

Patricia ( POV)

Guys why don't we give Aiden the fake Mask of Anubis .

Patricia that`s an amazing idea we can use the fake mask that Alfie made last year and pretend that it is the real mask.

Nina (POV)

At the Macy Estate Aiden is waiting for me with my baby girl it seems like forever since i last saw her i hope she is okay.

Aiden (POV)

Long time no see eh Nina , have you missed me Cutie

Not a chance Aiden , just give me back Rosalina

Fine but you give me the Mask of Anubis first

Fine but you guarantee that as soon as i give you the mask you`ll give me back my daughter

you doubt me

absolutely but here you go

Finally the Mask of Anubis in my possession i cant believe it

Now you give me my baby girl back

Fine here you go

thank you goodbye i hope i never see you again

Back at Anubis House everyone was really relived and extremely happy to see that we both had returned safely but there was something i had to tell them.

guys er you know when we agreed to give Aiden the fake Mask of Anubis i gave him the real one because i remembered that when Rufus put on the real mask he was banished along with senkhara to the afterlife i thought that maybe if Aiden put on the real mask maybe the same thing would happen to him aswell


End file.
